sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
HEROES Squad
The HEROES Squad is a group created by a small section of GUN that recruits young people of Mobius that have shown off impressive powers that have been used for the greater good. This page was made by ApolloFlare, please ask to have an entry in this character group in the comments if you weren't asked to join. The HEROES Project December 1st, XXXX. this was a time of panic for the people of the United Federation. Corrupt GUN Troops, various Super Villians, and a massive increase of crime spreads all across the continent. The problems didnt stop there all across the world there have been attacks from various menicing threats such as, Cipher, Black Arm Remnants, etc. Byron Biggston, the head of the Coastal GUN Forces is tasked to put together a network, a team, of people that are able to be on call as where nomral GUN forces cannot. Byron who had done his reasearch on a Mobian Dog by the name of Markus recruited him after his training was comlete as a normal person, and soon as a HERO. Now Markus who has made the ties between GUN and his (and Byron's) Project separate. Markus now goes from place to place trying to find people to join the now renamed HEROES Squad. HEROES HQ Star Island Located on an Island near Soleana, there lies HEROES Island. This Island is made out of 5 triagles to form a star, in the center lies a pentagon with a building. This is the HQ where the HEROES live. It also comes with a training room, kitchen, observertory, large bedrooms, and has secutity to prevent anyone from taking it over. The Kingdom of Soleana supplies the group with food and other supplies every month if no member manages to buy any for the base. Emerald Tip The Northern Tip of the Island that has been untouched. Its full of lush green plants and is also home to the Star Reef where non lethal fish and Aquatic Mobians dwell. This place is a nice setting for just about everything. Ruby Tip The North Eastern Tip of the Island that houses a volcano. Inside of it is the start of the tunnel system that leads to small bases across the world. If the volcano were to erupt (which it wont because its dormant) the tunnels will be closed and the tip would break away from the rest of the island. Sapphire Tip The North Western Tip of the Island that has been somewhat hallowed out for the underwater vessals. Topaz Tip Onyx Tip Category:GUN Agents Category:Groups Category:Heroes Category:Former GUN Agents Category:Independent Groups Vehicles ' 'Land *H-Cruiser - This large hovercraft can carry up to 5 Members at a time. Its heavily armored and comes with weapons out the wazoo. It can take up damage from just about anything, but over time the armor will beak off 'Sea' 'Air' *HEROES Air Base - A Giant Air Carrier, this lays under the HQ and will only come out when or if the Island becomes invaded or too dangerous. Not much is known about this as Markus is secretly building it. 'Other' Members ' Markus the Technohound Markus was the very first Member and is considered the leader of the HEROES Squad. He being very intelligent and with powers over magnetism and elecricity, he was able to create armor and weapons (Cyber Sword, Lazer Mace and Magnet Buster) for himself. While he is pretty quick on his feet and somewhat agile due to his training, his body isn't fully able to do some of the things people his age can do due to him being in a radiation induced coma. Aqua the Dragoness Aqua was recruited by Biggston himself. She being the second member of HEROES gives her rights that some other members wouldn't have. Her expertice and relationship with aquatic life gave her a spot in the Squad as it's aquatics expert (duh). Peppermint the Dragoness Peppermint was recruted by Markus for her unique powers and skills. There's nothing Peppermint can't go through; for her when there's a will there's a way. Peppermint is bright and happy, but sometimes annoying....Eiher way, she tries her best to make things great for everyone around her. Peppermint is the 3rd member of the group. Charlot The Koala Markus found Charlot while he was looking for new members for HEROES. Admiring her technology he uprgaded it and asked her to join. Not knowing much about her, he was glad to hear a yes from her. She is the 4th Member Sam the Rabbit Markus recruited Sam for his abilities that make him a valuable asset to the team, especially for his mostly unrivalled speed making him the speedster of the squad. Plus if Sam wasn't here, who else is going to say horribly bad one liners? Probably someone else... He is the 5th and currently youngest member of the group. Ravoka the Wolf Markus sees Ravoka as a powerful fighter on the team, being trained in the ancient martial art of Triex for five years. With his enhanced strength and speed, along with his retractable knuckle spikes and dark energy manipulation abilities, he is definitely a force to be reckoned with. Ravoka is the 6th member of the group. 'Enemies Saren Arterius: He's a terrorist who has a complete disregard for life. Though he prefers to be called an 'Agent of Anarchy' Mars The Lightning Wolf: A childish wolf who just follows Saren in his mass murder sprees, genocides and other terrorist acts because it's all he knows. 'Trivia' *This is Based off of Spiderman's Warriors (Ultimate Spiderman Web Warriors) and The Avengers Category:GUN Agents Category:Groups Category:Heroes Category:Former GUN Agents Category:Independent Groups